


The Dead Will Come

by Misanagi



Category: Gundam Wing/AC
Genre: Alternate Universe, Horror, Humor, M/M, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-29
Updated: 2009-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-03 23:32:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 16,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misanagi/pseuds/Misanagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A batch of abandoned toxic waste turns a town into a living cemetery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Scene One

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Robert Rodriquez and Quentin Tarantino's "Grindhouse" so if you saw that then you know what to expect. If you haven't, then think of bad 80's zombie movies and you'll get the picture.

Hilde Shbeiker quickly gathered the make-up scattered all over the table and put it inside her bag. She looked at her watch, nine-dam-thirty and she was still on set. If she didn't need the money so much and get to work with stars like Trowa Barton she would have quit weeks ago.

She walked down the road, her eyes lingering a bit longer on the trailer with the "Trowa Barton" star. She sighed. No way Mr. Hot would notice her. Her truck, a green rusty old thing that broke every other day, was the only one left on the parking lot. She climbed in and sped off on the dirt road.

"You know I'm walking, after midnight," she sang, "I'm in the… oh damn!" She glared at the red light signaling that she was almost out of gas. She made a hard turn and moments later the truck was pulling over on Duo's gas station. "Duo!" She screamed, getting out of the truck.

The door of the small convenience store opened and a man wearing a back t-shirt, ripped jeans and a baseball cap walked out. His long hair was braided and he had a beer bottle in one hand. "Hilde, babe, how can I help you this fine evening?"

Hilde rolled her eyes. Duo never stopped with the attitude. If he weren't gay she might consider taking him home but for the night, but as things were she would have to settle on watching Trowa Barton's DVDs. "Gas, honey. I'm about empty."

"Sure, that's the only reason you visit anymore. Got your panties al twisted over some hot shot movie star," he said while filling the tank.

"Don't give me bullshit, Duo. You like his movies."

"Explosions, fights, car chases and guns, what's not to like? It'll be twelve bucks, sweetie."

"Calls me sweetie but never gives me free gas." Hilde handed Duo the money reluctantly and climbed on the truck. "Bye, cheap ass…"

She heard a faint "You know you love me" as she pulled back on the road. That guy never changed.

It was only one song later when the car started making noises and with a curse Hilde pulled over. A damn flat tire in the middle of the night. Just perfect. She got the spare out of the trunk and started changing the tire quickly.

"Couldn't damn well happen at the station… oh no, it had to happen when I'm alone in the middle of the fucking road and freezing my ass off. Lovely, just lovely!"

She moved her hand back, looking for the wench she had been using just moments ago but it wasn't there. She got up, looked around and found it by the edge of the gully by the road. It happened in a second. She lost her footing and tumbled down the gully, the wench still up by the edge.

She fell with a sickening thud. Her wrist and ankle broke and something sharp pierced her shoulder.

"Fu—" But she never got to finish the curse. The green liquid toxic waste had already made contact with the skin, was entering her bloodstream and she was already starting to feel effects. There was no way to prevent infection.


	2. Scene Two

"Now kiss me before the world ends."

Trowa Barton glared at the image of himself in the TV and searched for the remote under the covers. The corny music was already playing when he finally pressed the off button and blessed silence filled the trailer. How he hated his movies. Sure, they made him rich and famous but also made him ashamed of himself. And now here he was, in Little Town in the middle of nowhere filming another macho movie with corny lines and endless action sequences.

Today had been a bad day. The make-up artist never showed up and the shoot had to be delayed for hours. Hours of wasted time.

He closed his eyes and leaned comfortably on his pillow. There was one thing that always bettered his mood. His hand moved under the hem of his boxers and he let out a short moan. Yes, this was good. He tried to picture someone in his mind but he could never settle on a face. Flashes of skin, arms around him, hands stroking him, chests pressed together, moist mouths, closer, closer…

"Want help with that, baby?"

Trowa's eyes snapped open and a scream chocked in his throat. There was a woman before him, not exactly a woman but the remains of one. Her shoulder was cut, open enough to expose bone, yellow puss coming out of the wound instead of blood. Her wrist was turned the wrong way and her anklebone was sticking out, piercing the flesh. Her skin looked a pale green but her eyes, those were the worst, glazed and dead but fixed on him with want and desire.

"Looks like you lost your mojo, honey, but don't worry. I'll help you get it back."

The thing was moving towards him, walking in the broken ankle as if nothing, stretching her arms to touch Trowa. He jumped out of bed, his boxers almost falling off.

"Come," said the thing. "I'll make it all better."

There was a gun in the dresser. Trowa took it and pointed it at the thing and then the desire in the woman's eyes turned to anger and that was infinitely worse.

She attacked. Trowa fired.

There was a deafening sound.

"Not nice, honey."

She was still standing. The left part of her face slightly singed but that was all the damage the gun had done… the prop gun.

Without a thought Trowa pushed her away and ran for the door, wearing nothing but his boxers and gripping the useless prop gun tightly in his hand. He didn't dare look back.


	3. Scene Three

Things had gone wrong. Actually, things had gone to hell and back. He had been blind believing they could control something like this. He should have known better. They all should.

It wasn't like Chang Wufei to eavesdrop and normally the young scientist would never dream of listening into the conversation of the five brains behind the whole operation but now, after the infection had spread somehow into town he knew better than to trust them.

And the maniacs were laughing.

Wufei had his back pressed to the wall, the tiny gap in the door only let him make out the profile of two of the scientist but he could hear them all clearly. They were inside one of the labs, a place Wufei hated and tried to stay away as much as possible. The specimens there… no animal should ever be subjected to that.

But in the confusion since the first reports of infected humans walking around town was confirmed most of the personal had fled in a panic. Security regulations had been all forgotten and what used to be restricted areas were currently no more secure than a kids' park.

"Wonderful! I never thought we would get to see it in action."

"I wonder if we can obtain an specimen…"

"With 80% of the population infected it shouldn't be a problem."

"Total success, even beyond our expectations."

"Immortality!"

"With a few glitches…"

"Those are irrelevant for now."

"With an specimen we could get rid of those."

"If we get _him_ back."

"She will. She never fails."

In the back of his mind Wufei had always know this wasn't a research to cure congenital diseases. He had always know there was something dark lurking beneath the surface but his thirst of knowledge had kept him working… for a selfish purpose that had probably destroyed Little Town.

But maybe it wasn't too late. He turned his back on the lab where excited talk and laughter could still be heard and headed for the high security storage rooms. Maybe he could make things right.


	4. Scene Four

Weird shit was happening, thought Duo Maxwell as he opened another bottle of beer. First Hilde goes missing, then his only employee, a pizza face 16 year old named Steve doesn't show up for work and then to top it all Howard calls him just fifteen minutes ago saying shit about zombies. Yeah, right, zombies… Maybe the old man was losing his marbles. Duo figured it would have to happen some day, but now? With the moon bright and full and sick people in town and missing folks… it was really a bad time for Howard to go off his rocket.

He settled in front of the TV, not really caring what was on and took a long swig of his beer. It had been a very slow day, just four cars had come for gas which wasn't good for business at all. Duo didn't have much but he loved his gas station and he planned on keeping it for a while.

The bell rang.

Duo frowned. No one used that thing anymore. Folks around here just yelled his name whenever they wanted service and out of towners were a rarity. Little Town was well out of the way of any major highway but occasionally a group of kids would get lost and drive by.

The bell rang again and with a curse Duo stood up and headed for the door. "Coming, coming, don't get your panties in a twist…"

He opened the door… and promptly smashed it shut.

"Well, fucking shit! The old man isn't crazy yet."

Zombies.

There were fucking zombies at the door. Mrs. Carmichael Zombie and little Steve Zombie, with parts of their skins falling off, looking green and smelling dead. Fucking zombies on his front porch.

The bell rang. Fists banged on the door, louder, louder…

Duo shook his head and laughed. "Fucking zombies…" he muttered with disbelief as he moved for the gun cabinet by the kitchen. He put two revolvers in the hem of his pants and grabbed a shotgun.

He smashed the door open and shot. Steve fell down what was left of his head splattered on the floor. "Sorry, Mrs. Carmichael," he said before he shot her too, right in the head.

"Guess the damn movies were right." He aimed at a couple of figures, walking, more like limping, towards him. Jenny Sloan Zombie and Mike Graham Zombie. "Always aim for the head."

Duo shot three more zombies and waited, his shotgun still aimed at the darkened road. Another figure was coming. Duo waited, his finger on the trigger.

"Don't shoot!"

"Why?"

"Because I'm not one of those things."

The guy sounded way too calm to be walking around on a zombie night. Duo waited, anyway and when the figure came closer Duo could see there was no green tint to his skin or falling appendages. Then he noticed that the man appeared to be walking around on his underwear.

"Trying to attract some zombies?"

The man glared.

"Hey, aren't you Trowa Barton? From Live and let Kill, Massacre City and," Duo laughed. "Zombie Lair?"

"Unfortunately."

Duo grinned. "I love your movies!"

A figure leaped towards Trowa. The movie star aimed a gun but nothing happened. The zombie was about to bite Trowa when Duo shot it in the head.

"Is that thing even real?" Duo gestured to the very fake looking gun in Trowa's hand.

"It makes noise," Trowa said, walking towards Duo. "Scared a few of those things."

"Zombies, man," Duo said, gesturing for Trowa to follow him inside. "Here, I'll get you some clothes."

Trowa followed. "And a real gun?"

"Yeah, and a real gun."


	5. Scene Five

Wufei breathed a sigh of relief when he managed to make it out of the research labs, the case containing the samples held securely in his hand. He didn't know if he would be able to concoct an antidote but he would at least try and he needed the samples to even have a hope of doing that.

A sound behind him startled him. He turned around but there was nothing there. The events of the night were getting him jumpy. He hadn't seen an infected person yet but from what he knew of the reports and preliminary analysis, it wouldn't be pretty and he would rather die than be infected himself.

He wished he could have his car now but even with the lowered security in the labs he wouldn't have been able to leave through the front door without attracting questions and raising suspicions. The cars were always checked when they left the premises, no exceptions and Wufei had seen that that was one of the only security measures still I place.

He would have to walk, which of course wasn't the safest course of action, not with 80% of the population infected.

"Going somewhere?"

So he hadn't imagined that sound after all. "Dorothy," he said turning around towards the voice.

"You should know better than to extract sensible material from the labs." She had a gun pointed at him, her finger on the trigger.

Wufei had never liked the woman. She had an arrogant air about her, even slightly cruel. A mercenary, hired to keep some of the labs secrets and do the dirty businesses no one liked to talk about. "I won't return these to you."

"Pity," she said. "I wasn't even looking for you. I was hunting for the missing Pet, but I'll have to kill you anyway and collect another bonus." Her lips curved into a smirk. "You should thank me, this is a better fate than infection." And she pulled the trigger.

Wufei exhaled loudly and opened his eyes, not even realizing he had closed them. Dorothy was on the floor unconscious and a man dressed in army green cargo pants and a black tank top was standing over her. He had a gun in his hand and two more in a hostler. Cobalt blue eyes glared at Wufei.

"Who are you?" Wufei asked.

The stranger put the gun in the back of his pants and started walking. Wufei moved to follow and it was just then that he noticed that Dorothy's shot had destroyed the case and the samples held within it.

From the road came the sound of the stranger's whispered reply. "I'm just a man with a mission."


	6. Scene Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Scene Six**

**Scene Six**

* * *

Relena Darlian held her cellphone to her ear and waited. It rang one, two, three times and then went to voicemail. She slammed it shut with a grumble and checked her computer again. Hilde still hadn't logged in. It wasn't like her to disappear like this, no call, no mail to Relena to let her know what was going on…

Hilde was impulsive but Relena was starting to get worried. They were best friends, and when Hilde finally appeared Relena would be sure to let her know that best friends weren't found at every corner and she, Hilde, should take better care of hers. And then she would make Hilde buy her chocolate, lots and lots of chocolate.

Deciding to distract herself for a while, Relena sat at the computer table and put on her reading glasses. She had checked her mail only minutes ago but she had saved a couple of fics she hadn't read yet, and what a better way to distract herself than reading a bit of boylove?

She was three chapters into a new story when there was a knock on the door. She glanced at her watch noticing it was way past midnight.

"Hilde, this better be you," she said, heading for the door, "and you better have a damn good excuse for going missing on--."

Relena's glasses fell on the floor.

"It's okay, Lena. I'm back now."

It was Hilde's voice but it was hollowed, dead. Relena took a couple of steps back, not able to tear her eyes away from the thing her friend had become. This wasn't Hilde, this dead mauled corpse standing at the doorway couldn't be her best friend, but when a cold rough hand caressed her cheek, Relena didn't pull away. A part of her was yelling for her to run but her feet wouldn't move, she was frozen looking at Hilde's dead eyes.

"I'll be alright," Hilde reassured her.

It won't, Relena wanted to say but she couldn't speak. She was shaking now and tears were forming in the corner of her eyes. Things would never be okay again.

And then Hilde came closer and Relena felt ghostly cold lips against her neck. "I'm sorry," Relena whispered for them both.

The next thing heard was a scream.


	7. Scene Seven

The clothes Duo had given him looked like something the costume mistress at the set would pick. The jeans were ripped and tight, the shirt was white and loose but the first three buttons were missing and he wouldn't be able to button them and the jeans jacket had a skull in the back. The only thing Trowa liked were the boots, that and the gun.

He had learned to shoot for his many roles as an action hero though he had never thought he would use that skill, especially not against zombies.

"We need to go," Duo said. "I don't have much amo and we won't last long if we run out of bullets. Howard has the good stuff. We need to get there."

Duo had a whole gun cabinet and lots of ammunition but there were a lot of zombies out there and they would need to be prepared. Trowa still had problems thinking of the things out there as zombies but Duo was right, they might be able to speak, but they were dead, living dead.

They carried all the guns and ammunition and Duo led them to the garage. Trowa almost dropped the guns in his hands. There was a black 1967 Dodge Charger in Duo's garage.

"Beauty, isn't she?" Duo asked, loading the guns into the back seat. "Pity I'll have to get some zombie guts on it. She's fast, though."

Trowa kept a shotgun and a revolver in hand and put the rest on the back seat. Duo turned on the car and then stepped out to open the garage door. There were about twenty zombies outside. Duo shot them mechanically, one at a time and rarely missing the head. Trowa opened the window of the car and did the same until Duo hurried into the car and they sped up.

"Running out of my home is definitely not what I wanted to do with my weekend," Duo complained as he ran over a zombie.

"A zombie epidemic tends to mess up plans," Trowa replied.

Duo laughed. "You're nothing like the characters in your movies, you know that?"

Trowa wasn't sure if Duo said it as a compliment but he took it as one. They drove for about ten minutes, running over a zombie now and then when they noticed a bright light in front of them.

Duo rammed his foot on the brakes and the car skidded to a stop violently.

"What the fuck was that?" Duo asked.

The light was gone, whatever it was, but in front of them on the ground there was a prone figure.

Trowa was out of the car before he could think about it. He heard Duo curse behind him but ignored it. He walked to the figure, not even bothering to reach for his revolver. He turned the figure around and stared at the pale face of an unconscious blond man.

"Are you crazy or do you really fantasize about being eaten by zombies?" Duo was pointing his shotgun at the figure and glaring at Trowa.

"He's alive," Trowa said, checking the pulse of the man.

Duo checked it himself and after he was satisfied he nodded at Trowa. "Let's get him in the car."

They both carried the man and set him comfortably on the back seat. When Duo sped off Trowa still hadn't taken his eyes off the stranger.


	8. Scene Eight

Heero Yuy pulled the trigger and watched with a small smirk as the brains of the zombie splattered all over the pavement. Beside him Wufei made a swift move and a zombie's head dropped to the floor.

It had been unexpected when the scientist, who Heero had thought was not more than a weak lab rat, had produced a sword out of his shattered briefcase and proceeded to show Heero that he was quite proficient with the weapon.

Heero liked guns better but he had to admit that Wufei could very well hold his own. He had offered a gun to Wufei and the other man had taken it but had yet to use it. They hadn't talked much, mainly because every time they started a conversation they had to stop to kill more of the undead bent of making them one of their own.

They had learned each other's names and Heero figured that was about enough. They had been walking for about an hour. Wufei had asked where they were going and Heero had reminded him that he had a mission. "You are free to go," Heero had said.

Wufei hadn't, which probably was good for both of them. Heero was used to working alone but these were especial circumstances and Wufei was good at covering his back.

When he had read the report about the zombie infestation in a small town Heero hadn't as much as blinked. However, when he heard the town was Little Town he rushed into the nearest plane. There were people that owed him favors so it wasn't that difficult to find someone willing to fly him over Little Town. The parachute jump had been flawless but he hadn't even landed before the zombies were upon him. He had wasted two rounds by the time he disentangled himself from the parachute which wasn't good at all. He had brought amo but he was wasting it faster than expected.

Suddenly he was very appreciative of Wufei and his sword.

They were trotting by the side of the road. It probably would have been faster to cut through the woods but they could be easily ambushed there. It wasn't worth the risk. Still Heero wished he could move faster. If this much of the population had already been infected then the odds of completing his mission successfully were decreasing by the minute.

Heero didn't like to fail and this mission above all was one he couldn't afford to fail.

He sped up his pace, satisfied when Wufei kept up with him easily. "You've been in the military?" Heero asked, taking the opportunity since there weren't any zombies in sight.

Wufei shook his head. "My clan believes in the strength of the body as well as the strength of the mind."

So that explained it. Wufei had been trained by one of the Chinese older clans, probably taught their secrets and techniques. "Which clan?"

"The Dragon Clan," Wufei replied after giving him a look. "Who trained you?"

The Dragon Clan was one of the more important ones, its members all strong and powerful warriors. Heero couldn't have been more wrong when he had thought Wufei weak. "Special ops. I work mainly freelance now," Heero admitted.

"And what are you doing here. What exactly is this mission?"

But before Heero could answer they saw the lights of a car coming up the road. It was going the opposite direction as them but Heero didn't care. He needed that car to get to his destination faster. With a quick movement Heero stepped in front of the car, his gun trained on the windshield.

The car screeched and stopped, the bumper only inches away from his knee.

The drivers' door was thrown open and a man stepped out. Heero breath caught. He lowered his gun and let out a relieved sigh. He hadn't failed after all.

"Motherfucking, Heero Yuy!" Duo screamed as he ran towards him. "I'm gonna kill you!"


	9. Scene Nine

Heero didn't even try to dodge the punch. He could have, Duo knew that well enough, but the bastard had just stayed still, fully knowing that Duo was dealing him one right to the face, and Duo's punches were no kids' play.

The Chinese guy with the lab coat made a move then but Heero stopped him with a look. Good. This was between the two of them. Trowa was standing patiently by the opened door of the car, his eyes more focused on the back seat that on Duo.

"So no hello?" Duo asked angrily, flexing his fingers. "Years of absence made you mute now?"

"Hello, Duo."

"Don't even fucking hello me, Yuy!" Duo shook his head not able to tear his eyes away from Heero but feeling a rush of anger every time he saw the calm expression on the other's face. " Six years! And you fucking appear in the middle of the night and attempt to kill yourself by standing in front of _my_ car!"

Heero winced or as much of a wince as he was capable of. "You finished it," he said quietly.

"Of course I did." Duo glanced to the car. "No thanks to you."

Another wince. "How does it run?"

"You," Duo pointed his finger at Heero's chest, "don't get to ask me that." He felt like punching Heero again. Heero's cheek was already getting red and Duo felt a smidgen of regret. "Why?" he asked, and this time his voice wasn't enraged but hurt.

There was an uncomfortable silence before Heero said, "I'm sorry."

Duo shook his head. "I can't handle 'I'm sorrys' now. I asked you a simple question." Duo could feel all his anger draining and leaving him with the familiar empty feeling that had accompanied him for the last six years. "Six years, Heero. I deserve to know."

The silence was longer this time.

"I didn't want you to die."

Duo frowned. He opened and closed his mouth a couple of times. "Die? Why would I die?"

"I wanted to join the army. I knew you would follow and it wasn't a risk I could take."

"And what about me?" The anger was coming back full force. "Don't you think I get to have a say in my own life, Yuy? What makes you think I would die anyway? What makes you think that would be worst than leaving me here, leaving without saying where you're going, without saying goodbye!? You just don't go disappearing into the fucking night. It's not something you do!" Duo felt drained. All those emotions he had kept inside were pouring now and he was already on edge. "Why did you come back?"

"I needed to know you were alright."

Duo let out a bitter laugh. "So that's what it takes to bring Heero Yuy back? A fucking zombie infestation." He snorted. "Wish I had known, I would have arranged this fucking horror movie a lot sooner."

Heero remained quiet. He made a move towards Duo but Duo just shook his head. "I can't deal with this yet, Yuy." He lifted his shotgun, aimed it behind Heero and shot. He couldn't believe that he was grateful the fucking zombies were back.


	10. Scene Ten

Wufei readied his sword and turned his back on Heero and Duo. There were more zombies coming from his side of the road and if he didn't take care of those there would be no point in worrying about Heero and Duo watching his back. Apparently Duo was a pretty decent shot and Wufei had already seen Heero's abilities.

Three zombies in front of him. The eye of one hung down its face, dangling with every step the zombie took. Wufei grimaced and raised his sword. Seconds later the head was rolling on the floor. He raised his sword again but the other two zombies had gotten too close. He swung his sword at one but before he had time to strike the second one it's head blew, pieces of its brain managing to stain Wufei's coat.

He turned around and glared at the man standing by the car door. Wufei didn't much enjoy having zombie goo all over him. The man shot again and another zombie's head exploded. This other man was also a good shot. Wufei inclined his head in a show of gratitude and that's when he recognized the man. Trowa Barton from Burning Inferno was fighting zombies with him. Interesting…

Wufei smirked. This night couldn't be weirder if it was a movie script. Two more zombies fell by his sword. He risked a glance behind him and saw that Heero and Duo busy at work shooting every undead that moved. Wufei noticed that Duo had dropped the shotgun on the floor and instead had a gun on each hand. Trowa Barton was quickly changing magazines. Wufei cut the hand of one elderly zombie before he split the head in two. There were too many and they kept coming. He couldn't keep up.

"I'm out," Heero said, putting his gun in his waist holster. He took two short knives from somewhere and used them to slash at zombies' throats. It worked but it was definitely slower than the gun.

"Fucking, shit! I'm out too!"

Wufei moved closer to the car, putting some distance between himself and the zombies. He took the gun Heero had given him from his waistband and threw it at Duo.

"Thanks, man." Duo said, taking the safety off and firing three quick shots. There were fifteen rounds on that magazine. It wouldn't be enough. There were dozens of zombies coming towards them.

"I'm out," Trowa announced.

This wasn't good. Wufei and Heero were getting tired. The zombies were closing in. There was the terrible sound of silence. Duo didn't need to announce it: he was out too.

Wufei tightened the grip on his sword. This was it. They were dead.

Suddenly there was a bright light coming from the car. Everything seemed to stop as a blond man wearing sweatpants and a lose white t-shirt stepped out of the car. He was glowing slightly. The man opened his eyes and the light around him seemed to expand.

All around the zombies dropped down.


	11. Scene Eleven

There was a moment of tense silence before Heero moved towards the blond, a knife in his hand. But before he could reach him Trowa moved in front of the blond, shielding the slightly dazed stranger from Heero.

"Who are you?" Heero asked, not lowering his knife.

Trowa glared and remained standing firmly between Heero and the blond. The glow, whatever it was had slowly been vanishing until the road was now just as dark as it had been before, illuminated only by the car's headlights.

"He's the psychic."

Trowa turned to look at the scientist but before he could ask anything Duo did. "Who's your buddy, Heero, and what's he on?"

"I'm Chang Wufei. I'm a scientist and unfortunately I'm not on anything." He brought two fingers to his forehead and closed his eyes for a moment. "I worked with the research group responsible for this." He gestured at the zombies around him.

"Right," Duo sighed. "Maybe we can continue this little chat in the car before those things wake up?" He gave Heero a look and after a moment Heero nodded and moved to the car.

"They won't."

The voice startled Trowa. The blond had his eyes fixed on the zombies around them, a sad look on his face.

"We are not taking that chance," Heero said coldly.

Trowa waited for the blond to move for the car before climbing in himself. He settled on the backseat between the blond and the scientist. Duo started the car and Heero turned around and kept his eyes firmly on the blond, the knife still in his hand.

"Don't believe you're forgiven just 'cause you're riding shotgun, Yuy," Duo said as he ran over the zombies on the road. The car swayed until there were no more undead to drive over and then Duo sped up.

"So, um, psychic?" Duo asked after a short awkward silence.

"I never saw him but there were rumors that they were keeping a psychic in the labs to help with the research," Wufei explained.

"Cool," Duo grumbled. "A glowing psychic, a sword fighter scientist, Yuy appearing out of nowhere, a half naked movie star and don't forget the fucking zombies… just peachy."

"Half naked?" Heero's voice was low and dangerous.

Duo didn't have time to explain before the stranger spoke. "Quatre. You can just call me Quatre." The blond gave a tentative smile. "Quatre Raberba Winner."


	12. Scene Twelve

Howard put a gun to Duo's face as soon as the young man appeared on his door and didn't lower it until he was sure that Duo was breathing and not a rotting walking corpse. He raised an eyebrow at having Trowa Barton on his home and then glared at Heero Yuy. Apparently miracles did happen. The other boys he dismissed with a curious look.

"Think twice the next time you call me crazy, kid," he said, hitting Duo on the back of the head.

Duo winced. "Sorry, jeez, I had reason to doubt…"

"You came here for guns, right?"

"And amo," Duo admitted. "I'm all out, so is Heero."

Howard ignored that last part and instead smirked at Duo. "I didn't know you were dating a movie star…"

Heero growled as Duo said, "I'm not. He just showed up at the station half naked."

"Long story," Trowa added.

"So, who's the bloodied one with the sword?" Howard tightened the grip on his gun. "Are you sure he hasn't been bitten? You know in the movies they always bite someone and people try to take care of them just to have him turn into a zombie and kill at least two in the group. And I'm the oldest, the statistics aren't in my favor."

"I haven't been bitten. I just have some zombie brain on me."

"That's Wufei," Duo pointed. "He came with Yuy. Has wicked skills with that sword of his."

Howard relaxed the grip on his gun. "And what about the one who looks like he escaped from a hospital?" Howard said looking at the shoeless blond.

"Um, that's Quatre." Duo scratched the back of his neck. "Apparently a psychic." He smiled at Howard. "He glows too."

If it wasn't for the zombies Howard would have been sure Duo was crazy but with the night he was having he was only half sure about it.

"He can stop the zombies," Wufei added.

"Not really," Quatre interrupted. He moved to the couch and sat down. "What I did in the road requires a lot of energy and control I don't have at the moment."

Howard lowered his sunglasses slightly. "Kid, are you trying to tell me that you have powers?"

"Some," Quatre answered. "A very small percentage of the population is born with refined psychic abilities. Everyone has them to some degree but only few have it developed. I'm one of the few. I'm an empath."

Trowa moved to stand beside Quatre and asked, "Why can you affect the zombies?"

Quatre lowered his eyes. "It's my fault those things are out there." There was a deep silence. "They used my psychic signature to experiment and it's thanks to that they managed to create a chemical that, well, keeps the dead alive."

"It wasn't supposed to work like that," Wufei added. "They think a living person stumbled over some mixed waste of previous batches and the combination started the infection."

"Why did you take part on this?" Heero was glaring at Quatre. Trowa stood a bit closer to the blond.

"I didn't have a choice." Quatre's voice was filled with regret. "They kidnapped me two years ago after I ran away from home and have been experimenting on me since. There's nothing I could do to stop them."

"You escaped today," Wufei said. "They are looking for you."

"The guards outside my cell were gone and the security bolts were unlocked. I took the chance and ran." Quatre bit his lower lip. "When I saw the zombies out there I understood what had happened. Then I felt all the emotions on the air, from the scared people and even those things. I think I must have passed out at some point."

"So can you do the glowy thing again?" Duo sat himself on Howard's chair and put his feet on the coffee table.

Quatre shook his head. "I'm not quite in control of my powers now. With all the drugs they gave me my empathy has been muted. Until today. Getting my abilities suddenly back after a year is tiring. Earlier on the road I reacted on instinct. I'm not sure I can do it again."

"Bummer," Duo said. "And here I thought we had found a nice human shaped zombie repellent. So, what's our next move?"

"Load up," Heero said. "Get all the guns and provisions we can and get out of town."

Duo sighed. "I should have known you would say that."


	13. Scene Thirteen

Quatre Winner turned around when he heard the door of Howard's room open, not at all surprised to find Trowa standing at the threshold.

"Found any clothes yet?" Trowa didn't quite smile but there was a warm expression on his face. Quatre had been looking at the movie star and noticed that Trowa was really quite different that what his movies showed him to be. He wasn't cocky but actually a little shy, soft spoken and very attentive. Quatre liked this version better than the action hero.

"Not really." Quatre made a face and held out a blue, orange and green flowered shirt. "Just Hawaiian shirts here."

"Duo said there was a box of his old stuff in the back." Trowa moved for the closet and crouched down. Moments later he dragged an old box out. He produced a pair of jeans from the box, ones even more ripped than the ones he was wearing.

"Is there anything else?" Quatre asked, eying the jeans.

"These," Trowa took out another pair of jeans, just as ripped but with oil stains all over them, "and lots of t-shirts. Kiss or Nirvana?"

Quatre blinked. "What?"

"There's a Metallica one too and a Led Zeppelin one." Trowa produced a bunch of shirts, all in black with the bands' logos on the front.

Quatre took the Led Zeppelin one and quickly stripped from his t-shirt. Then he lowered his sweatpants and put on the jeans. He smiled when he felt Trowa's eyes on him. Trowa Barton from 'Kill with a Vengeance' was looking at him.

"I need shoes," Quatre said. "Running around barefoot really isn't much fun."

"I know what you mean." Trowa gave him a small smile. "These might fit you." He placed a pair of black sneakers on the floor.

"Thanks." Quatre sat down and put them on. "So, have you made any movies in the last year? I've been a bit out of the loop."

"I don't like my movies," Trowa replied with a scowl.

"They are entertaining. But I like you more than any of your roles. You should smile more, though. Like you did right now, not the fake one you use on the movies." Trowa didn't reply but Quatre hadn't expected him too. "We should go down, help the others load the car and get some weapons."

"Do you know how to use a gun?"

"I had lessons before I ran away from home. I'm a pretty decent marksman."

"Good," Trowa said and his tone was pleased. He paused for a moment and then said, "What did you do?… before they took you."

"Musician." Quatre ran a hand through his hair. "I was hired to play studio, mostly but I did the odd live gig if someone needed an extra guitar or something."

"What do you play?"

"Violin, piano, base and guitar, mostly." Quatre had missed playing, missed it as much or more than being able to be outside. Having been deprived of both music and his empathy had been hell. Even with the zombies running around and the very good chance that he would be eaten of at least infected by them Quatre was happier than he had been in a year. He was free. The zombies were really just a minor inconvenience and in a weird way he had to thank them for allowing him to meet Trowa.

"I play the flute," Trowa admitted. "My publicist said I should keep it hidden, that it didn't go with my image."

"You should fire him," Quatre suggested.

Trowa shrugged. "He's a zombie now. Tried to eat me when I ran from the set; he was mumbling something about popularity rates."

Quatre laughed. "He sounds very dedicated." He moved for the door and paused on the threshold to wait for Trowa. "Maybe we can play sometime?"

Trowa smiled. "When there are no zombies around."

"Yes," Quatre agreed. "That would be better."


	14. Scene Fourteen

Trowa spared just one envious look at the bike Duo and Heero were mounting before climbing on the backseat of Duo's car. Howard would be driving. Wufei would ride shotgun. Quatre and Trowa would ride on the back, a collection of guns and ammunition in the back seat between them so they could use whatever they needed. Howard had a large enough armory, God knows why, but right now Trowa wasn't complaining, the more amo, the better.

Heero would drive the bike. Apparently he and Duo had built it together before Heero had vanished and since then Duo had kept it in Howard's garage without sparing it a second glace. Now they would both ride it, Heero driving and Duo behind him with a shotgun ready.

The provisions had been loaded to the trunk of the car. They were ready to leave Little Town for good.

They didn't encounter any zombies until they were already on the main road. There was a large group of undead all walking towards the car, apparently attracted by the headlights. Howard didn't slow down, they ran over all the zombies on the way. When there were too many to move quickly Wufei, Trowa and Quatre rolled down their windows and shot any zombie that got too close.

Trowa spared a glance behind them and noticed that even with the disadvantage of the lack of cover the bike provided Heero and Duo were doing well, no zombie had gotten too close to them.

Quatre hadn't lied when he had said he was a good marksman, every zombie he shot fell down to the ground with their head blown to pieces. Wufei wasn't as efficient with the guns as he was with his sword but that didn't mean that he wasn't good. Between the three of them they cleared the path of zombies without any serious trouble and sped down the empty highway.

"The zombies seem to be heading downtown," Howard said, pensively.

"What's downtown?" Quatre had his eyes fixed on the window, scanning the road for zombies.

"Hell if I know what those things want, kid. As long as they don't follow us I'm not complaining."

"Are you sure you can drive with those things on?" Wufei asked for the third time. He had been giving Howard distrustful looks since they'd climbed in the car and the old man had refused to remove his sunglasses.

"I'm perfectly fine. You should worry about yourself, young man," Howard huffed and sped up as if to prove he was perfectly fine driving with shades.

Trowa wasn't quite convinced himself but as things were he would rather risk a senile old man behind the wheel that people eating zombies. And the old man had provided the guns so that gave him some measure of authority.

The drive was quiet and now and then Trowa risked a look to the side to watch Quatre. He didn't know what had interested him of the other man when he had first saw him but Trowa could hardly keep his eyes off him. When Quatre had regained consciousness Trowa had been even more delighted. It was irrational. He had always found it amusing that in his movies, in the course of a few hours and in the middle of the most unlikely dangerous situation the two main characters would fall in love. It was ridiculous, but then again so was a zombie infestation.

He didn't want to think too much about it but he was determined that he would make it out of this mess and Quatre would be right along with him in a healthy non zombie way. He figured he should be scared about Quatre's gifts but somehow it seemed natural for the blond to be special in that way. It fitted him and instead of making Trowa uncomfortable it attracted him more. He wanted to get to know Quatre better.

"There are some lights ahead," Wufei announced as the car slowed down.

"That's the only bridge out of town." Howard sounded suspicious.

Trowa tightened his grip on his weapon. They would get out of this place and no zombie was going to stop them.

As they approached the lights they could see trucks parked on the bridge blocking the road. Howard stopped the car and grabbed a gun himself.

No sooner they had stopped than dozens of armed men dressed in combat clothes surrounded them, aiming their weapons in a less than friendly manner.

"Exit the vehicle with your hands over your head," a woman's voice sounded from a megaphone.

"Who the fuck are you?" Howard asked, not letting go of his gun.

"You have thirty seconds to comply or we will open fire."

Quatre paled. Howard cursed.

"It's them," Wufei announced "The people I worked for." He placed his gun on the floor of the car and started opening the door. "They won't hesitate to kill us all."

Wufei was the first to exit the car. Howard followed. Heero and Duo were already standing by the bike, their hands over their heads. Trowa nodded at Quatre before exiting himself.

"We are not zombies!" Duo was yelling. "We just wanna get the fuck out of here. If you haven't noticed this town has become a living cemetery."

"You are to come with us." The woman was no longer using the megaphone. The line of soldiers parted to let her through. She had long blond hair and forked eyebrows. Her eyes fixed on Quatre and her lips curved into a dangerous smile. "Welcome back, Pet."


	15. Scene Fifteen

Wufei glared at the man pointing a gun at him. It was degrading to be transported at gunpoint, forced to keep his hands over his head. They had been forced to climb on the back of a truck, accompanied by six armed men and Dorothy to be transported back to the labs.

Heero had his eyes fixed on Duo as if he was afraid to look away. Wufei hadn't expected Heero's mission to be his old boyfriend. He wouldn't have taken Heero for the romantic type but he figured risking his life to save his boyfriend from zombies was considered romantic, in an unconventional sort of way.

Howard was leaning back on the bench beside Duo, his sunglasses still on. He had been still and quiet during the whole ride and if Wufei didn't know better he would think the old man was asleep, but Howard was too suspicious to let his guard down. He still gave Wufei weird looks now and then as if he expected Wufei to transform into a zombie and try to eat his brains.

On Wufei's other side Trowa was quietly glaring daggers at Dorothy. The woman looked too excited to have a gun pointed at Quatre. Trowa had already tried to get her away from Quatre twice, which had only earned him a black eye and a gun pressed to the back of his neck. Wufei thought Trowa would still be fighting if it weren't for Quatre asking him to stop.

"We are going to have to punish you, you know?" Dorothy said in a sweet voice. "Running away is a big no no." She had been using a baby voice to talk to Quatre all the time, calling him Pet and treating him like an uncooperative child.

Quatre had remained quiet but his eyes reflected how annoyed he was. Dorothy could see it too, the small curve of her lips was proof enough. Wufei felt ashamed. This had been going on under his nose for all the months he had worked on the lab. He had heard the rumor of a psychic but he had never thought the person could be kept against their will.

Trowa growled and Dorothy smiled at him. "You even got yourself a boyfriend while you were gone, Pet. A famous actor nonetheless and you didn't even introduce us. Now that's just bad manners."

"Leave him out of this." It was the first time Quatre had spoken to Dorothy.

"Don't worry about him, Pet. He'll be useful to us in his own way, just like the rest of them." Dorothy's eyes settled on Wufei. "You'll get to be experimented on, for a change."

"I don't know what you're on, Goldilocks, but if you think we'll become your little lab rats you got another thing coming." Duo was glaring at her. The man pointing a gun at him jabbed it hard on his shoulder.

"You won't have much choice." Dorothy smiled. "But don't worry, if all goes well then you'll live forever."

"As a fucking zombie!? You're crazy!" Duo frowned. "Why would you take part on this?"

"They pay well and provide me with some," she let her finger trail down Quatre's cheek, "entertainment."

The truck stopped. Wufei's eyes met Heero's. Heero shook his head slightly. This wasn't the time to try to escape but the intensity in Heero's eyes told him that the time soon would come. Wufei just hoped it would be soon enough, for all their sakes.


	16. Scene Sixteen

"Those things smell," Duo complained, giving a nasty look to the zombies locked on the cell just beside theirs. The zombies were sticking their arms through the bars, doing their best to get to the living people on the other cell.

Heero, Duo, Howard and Wufei were sitting by the far wall, as far away from the zombies as possible. Trowa was pacing. Quatre had been taken away. As soon as they had arrived to the laboratories, that Dorothy woman had taken Quatre with him while the other armed men got the rest of them down to the cells. Trowa had fought; it hadn't done him much good.

"It's because they are rotting corpses." Wufei sounded annoyed.

"Shut up in there," one of the mercenaries said, banging his gun on the bars of the cell.

There were three of them out there, drinking coffee and chatting as if the smell of putrid flesh didn't affect them. Mercenaries for hire, Heero could easily recognize them, and not the best ones out there.

Duo blew a raspberry at the man's back. "This sucks!" He took a small pebble from the floor and threw it at one of the zombies, hitting it on the eye.

"No damaging the merchandize!" The man who had spoken before said. He had black hair and a nasty scar on the side of his face.

"I don't fancy going downtown to get more of those things," said another. He was the younger one with reddish hair.

"Guess they were having a big zombie trap downtown," whispered Howard.

Duo suddenly stood up. "This is fucking great! We're about to become zombie dinner, a fucking all you can eat buffet! And you, Yuy," he glared at Heero, "you come back just in time to let me see you get eaten! Wonderful!"

Heero stood up and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "I came back for you. To save you."

"Well, pretty well that turned out, uh? Why don't we talk about why you left on the first place?" Duo was glaring.

Heero glared back. "I didn't want you to get hurt."

"Well I did. I got hurt _because_ of you, you fucking asshole!"

"Shut up in there!" The mercenary with the scar banged his gun on the bars again.

Heero ignored him. "Better that than getting you killed."

"Is that what you think of me?" Duo snorted. "That I would have gotten killed at the first chance?"

"Stop it now!" The man yelled again.

"I was doing quite well without you here, Yuy," Duo continued, not caring about the mercenaries. "Even with the fucking zombies. I was killing them just fine. I didn't need a knight in shining armor to come rescue me."

"You two, break it up!" The third mercenary, a brown haired one, aimed his gun at them threateningly.

Heero turned his back on the cell door. "I had to! I needed to see that you were okay."

"You've seen that, so now what? After we become zombies you leave me again? I would already be dead, what would be your excuse then, Yuy?"

The mercenary with the scar opened the door. "I told you to—"

Heero's elbow smashed into the man's throat.

"What the—" The redhead was moving into the cell. Duo punched him hard on the stomach then delivered a jab to the face.

Heero took the gun from the one with the scar and at the same time he and Duo launched for the last mercenary. Duo hit him with the butt of the gun he had taken from the redhead and the man fell on the floor, unconscious.

The one with the scar groaned. Wufei quickly kicked him on the head. Heero ignored that, ignored them all and focused all his attention on Duo. A split second later they were kissing.

"If you ever leave me again, Heero, I'll kill you!"

Heero smiled and kissed Duo back. "Deal."

"Is this really the time for this?" Wufei asked.

"Kids today," Howard muttered. "Can't wait till there are no zombies around…"


	17. Scene Seventeen

Quatre resisted to urge give his bindings an angry tug. It wasn't the first time he was strapped to this chair, in fact he had been in this position at least four times a week for the last year. His world had consisted of this exam chair where they would get whatever samples they needed for their experiments and his small room in another floor of the building. Quatre couldn't say he'd missed either.

The chair had thick leather straps at the arms and feet, to secure Quatre's limbs and additional ones to strap over the chest and forehead. These last two had thankfully been forgotten this time.

Dorothy had had fun securing Quatre to the chair, taunting him all the time about the uncomfortable procedures that would take place shortly and how his friends were going to be experimented on soon enough.

She had left a few minutes ago after placing a taunting kiss on Quatre's forehead. Quatre hated that; he hated how she treated him like he was nothing more than a stupid child when she knew very well Quatre wasn't one. A few times in the past he had managed to make her lose her cool but he could count those in one hand.

The door opened and Quatre turned to look. The five scientists entered the room.

"So you thought you could escape, brat? You should know better," G. said.

"We made a mistake with the security," admitted S.

"But now that we have you back you can be sure we won't make it again," O. added.

"Quatre, my boy, haven't I told you it's best if you cooperate?" H. was smiling at him. Quatre only glared. Those scientists were crazy. Quatre had decided long ago that if they were going to test and prod him then he wouldn't cooperate, wouldn't talk to them, wouldn't help in any way.

"Stubborn, boy," J. grumbled. "You should be thankful that we still need you alive. G. here has always wanted to study a Psychic's brain up close."

There was glee coming out of all the scientists. They were happy, ecstatic to have turned so many people into the zombies. Quatre knew they were looking for a formula of eternal life and they thought that if they could manipulate that which made the psychics different then they could achieve it. Judging by the zombies outside Quatre would have thought things had gone utterly wrong, but the scientist were pleased.

"Great day today, boy!" H. said. "We made a breakthrough, but of course we are going to need you to smooth out some of the details."

"Details?" Quatre couldn't keep quiet this time. "You killed the people in this town, made them into walking corpses and you think those are just a few details?"

"So it talks!" G. was amused. "The little psychic is capable of intelligent speech."

"We don't need him to talk," O. said, glaring at Quatre. "He needs to learn to behave."

"Yes," S. agreed. "He's a very disobedient boy."

Quatre could feel their happiness at the thought of hurting him. He could still feel Dorothy somewhere in the building, excited about the new developments. There was fear all around, fear coming from the mercenaries and the thick fear and pain he could feel from the zombies. Those feeling felt heavy and unnatural and they were suffocating Quatre.

It had been more than 24 hours since they had injected him with drugs. That medicine kept his empathy dulled and since he had escaped he had felt it come back but what he was feeling now was more than he recalled ever feeling in the past. Trowa was worried somewhere. Heero and Duo were happy, someone was in pain and the zombies… their hunger and fear and pain… it was too much, just too much.

Quatre shut his eyes tightly and focused on breathing. The scientists were still talking but Quatre couldn't hear them. They were a little nervous now but the happiness was still there. Quatre's eyes opened.

How could they feel happy?

They had tortured people, given them a fate worst than death.

And they were excited. They were _glad_.

Quatre focused all that he was feeling, the heavy unnatural emotions of the zombies, their fear and yearning and pain, and he projected it to the scientists.

The scientists screamed. They clutched their heads and screamed until their eyes rolled and they fell to the floor unconscious.

Quatre slumped on the chair, panting hard. He felt better.


	18. Scene Eighteen

Trowa wasn't in the mood to wait. He and Wufei had dragged the mercenaries into the cell after relieving them of all their weapons. Heero and Duo were still busy making eyes at each other and Howard was looking at the zombies on the other cell.

There was a gun cabinet in the corner. It had only four shotguns and a few rounds of amo but that and the weapons they had already taken from the mercenaries would have to do. He grabbed a shotgun firmly in his hand and headed for the door.

Dorothy had taken Quatre with her more than an hour ago. Who knew what kind of things she and the mad scientists had already done to him? He was going to get Quatre whatever happened, no matter how many zombies, mercenaries or crazy scientist stood in his way.

"Movie star, where are you going?" Howard asked.

Trowa barely spared him a look. "To get Quatre."

"Wait, you can't go just yet." Duo had stopped kissing Heero long enough to speak. "You don't know the way and one of you against who knows how many of them aren't good odds."

"I'm not leaving without him." Trowa silently dared anyone to suggest leaving Quatre behind.

"We won't." Wufei checked his gun and walked towards Trowa. "I've never been to the wing he was in but I can get us there. Then we'll have to look."

"I'll help," Heero announced and beside him Duo was already putting as much ammunition as possible into his pockets.

"While you go play hero I'll try to find us a vehicle to make our grand escape," Howard said. "I'm an old man and I can't stage rescue missions like I used to."

Duo handed the old man a gun and gave him a quick hug before turning back to Trowa. "Are we going or what?"

Wufei moved forward and they followed him out and into the stairs. The cells had been located on the basement and they had to move up to reach the labs. They climbed seven floors without encountering any resistance but when Wufei opened the stairs' door to walk into the hall there were shots fired at them.

Trowa took cover behind the wall and noticed the others doing the same. Heero was quick. With three shots he incapacitated three men. Between Wufei, Trowa and Duo, they took out the other four. They stopped only to take the mercenaries' guns and then followed Wufei down the hall.

Soon they reached a security door with the words "Restricted Area" written in red. Trowa tried the door but it was locked. There was no time to fiddle with security systems so, remembering a scene of "Maximum Rage", he aimed his shotgun at the lock and fired. Then he kicked the door… just to find that it was still firmly shut.

"You missed the lock," said Heero, evenly.

Trowa glared at the door and noticed that there was a neat hole a few inches away from the lock.

"Maximum Rage, uh?" Duo asked laughing. "Doesn't work so well when the door isn't made of cardboard."

While Trowa glared at the door Heero had moved to the panel and was messing with the wires. Seconds later the door unlocked. Trowa had time to see Heero's smug look before he walked inside.

On each side of the corridor there were more doors, these ones opened and showing different laboratories and exam rooms. The last one was closed and Trowa immediately ran for it. It was unlocked.

"What the fuck?" Duo exclaimed behind him.

Trowa ignored the old men lying unconscious on the ground and moved immediately to where Quatre was strapped to a mean looking chair.

"Hello," Quatre said calmly and smiled. "I felt you coming. I'm glad you are all okay." But his eyes were fixed on Trowa when he said that.

"Um, what's with the geezers?" asked Duo, stepping carefully over one of them.

"They are the scientists." Wufei looked at Quatre. "What did you do?"

"I just shared some feelings with them," Quatre said evasively.

Trowa was busy freeing Quatre from the chair. He didn't much care about what had happened to those crazy men. All that mattered was that Quatre was okay.

"Thank you," Quatre said and stood up.

Trowa smiled at him and for a moment they just stood there, looking at each other.

Wufei groaned. "This is _not_ the time. Show more restraint than those two," he pointed his thumb at Heero and Duo, "and kiss later. Now it's time to go."

Trowa gave Wufei a murderous look.

"Later," Quatre said and took a gun from Trowa's waistband. "When there aren't zombies around. I promise."

Trowa sighed but nodded. If this were one of his movies they would be kissing _right now_.


	19. Scene Nineteen

Heero followed the others as they made their way down to the ground floor of the labs. They hadn't encountered any mercenaries since rescuing Quatre and that made Heero a little nervous. They had to be somewhere. He just hoped they weren't walking into a trap.

Duo was running in front of him. Heero liked that. He could see Duo at all times and make sure he was alright. Since the kiss it was as if a weight had lifted off his shoulders and Heero could breath again, like he hadn't been able to do in years.

Now and then Duo would look back at him, as if he was trying to make sure Heero was still there. If this whole zombie mess had taught him something it was that he was never leaving Duo again.

They reached the ground floor and Wufei opened a side door and looked out. "There are men in the perimeter," he said. "Maybe we can steal a car or something."

"Knowing Howard he already has something ready," Duo said. "Now if we could just find him that would be peachy."

"He's near." Quatre's eyes were closed. "And impatient. In that direction." He pointed to the left and opened his eyes again.

When everyone just stood frozen giving him a look Quatre rolled his eyes. "Empath, remember?"

Heero moved pass everyone and looked out at the surrounding grounds. It was a large parking lot with some trucks and vehicles. There was a fence surrounding it and mercenaries patrolling around it. "Follow me," he said, looking at the others. "And stay low."

He pressed his back to the wall and started moving in the direction Quatre had pointed. They were lucky to have an empath with them and Heero was ready to employ all of Quatre's abilities to their advantage. It was his first time working with a psychic but so far it seemed to be an advantage. This made up team was working better than he had hoped. Duo was always great backup and Wufei was a high-class trained warrior. The actor had even proven useful too. Heero felt himself disliking Trowa less when he noticed the actor checking out Quatre's butt.

Heero glanced back and confirmed that Trowa was following behind Quatre, far away from where Duo was just behind Heero. Good.

They made slow progress but so far they hadn't been seen. The less they had to fight, the better.

"Wait," Quatre whispered after a little while. His eyes were closed again. Heero trained his eyes on Quatre, ready to tackle him if the glowing started again. He wasn't sure if the glow it was a side effect of Quatre's empathy or if it had been related to him attacking the zombies but it wouldn't be good for Quatre to do that right now.

A moment later Quatre's eyes opened. "In that truck." He pointed to a green army like truck not far away from them. "Howard's in there."

"And he's much cheaper than a GPS," Duo said, hitting Quatre playfully in the arm.

Quatre returned Duo's smile. Trowa didn't look happy though and Wufei let out an annoyed sigh and started moving towards the truck. Heero followed him.

A gun was pointed at them as soon as they started to climb in the back of the truck. Howard lowed his weapon and motioned for them to get inside quickly.

"Are we driving this thing?" Duo asked.

"Nope." Howard smiled. "They have a helicopter in the back. Much more useful. Who can fly?"

Heero raised his hand at the same time Duo said, "You know I can."

Wufei said, "I can fly."

"Me as well," added Trowa.

"And me," Quatre added.

Howard laughed. "Now ain't that lucky? What are the odds?" He shook his head, amused. "In the movies they always have just one pilot… well sometimes two but the second would always die painfully at the last moment." He eyed each of them carefully. "Your lack of large breasts makes you all vulnerable."

They all glared at him.

"Anyway," Howard said, breaking the uncomfortable silence, "we need to get to the helicopter."

"There might be a problem," Trowa announced. He was on the back of the truck, looking out.

Heero moved to him just in time to see hundreds of zombies pushing the fence down and attacking the mercenaries. The tail of helicopter could be seen by the corner of the building, right behind the zombies. "Fuck!"


	20. Scene Twenty

Dorothy Catalonia changed the magazine of her gun and shot three zombies. Those things annoyed her, they smelt, they looked bad and weren't fun at all. She had devised the plan of putting a decoy downtown precisely to keep those things far away from her. She was supposed to have minions to get their hands dirty with the zombies while she found different ways to entertain herself. Whatever had gone wrong downtown, someone was going to pay for that, if they were still alive, zombie or not.

And on top of everything her pet had escaped again. It had hurt when she had gone looking for him and had found an empty bed. Then, of course, she had the thrill of the hunting, and a little later of the capture. There was nothing like recapturing a missing pet. But now he was gone again and she didn't even have the time to play with him much before that.

That upset her way more than the zombies.

She was done with this job anyway. The stupid scientists had gotten knocked down, her pet was gone and zombies were taking over the labs. It was time to go and find some other place to entertain herself. Someplace where she didn't ruin her shoes by stepping over guts, preferably.

Dorothy walked into the hallway and headed for the elevator. She could hear shots on the stairs; they were probably filled with zombies. The elevator's doors opened with a bing and she got inside. After pressing the ground floor button her hand moved to her pocket and she rummaged around until she found her car keys. She was going to need those and there probably wouldn't be time to look for them while shooting zombies in the parking lot.

The keys fell on the floor and Dorothy swore before bending down and picking them up.

A bing sounded.

She didn't have time to get her gun before a cool hand took it forcibly from her. There were two pairs of legs in front of her. One of the anklebones was sticking out.

"She's a cutie," a voice said. "I want her. Can we have her, Hil?"

Dorothy straightened up slowly. There were two girls standing in front of her. Two zombie girls.

"Do you think she knows how to have fun?" The black haired one asked, leaning close to a blonde one with an ugly open gash on her neck.

"We could teach her. Please, Hil."

The brunette pressed her chapped lips on the blonde's cheek. "I can't say no to you, Lena."

Dorothy put her back against the elevator wall as the girls came towards her. "Don't worry, pretty," said the brunette. "You'll have fun." She grabbed Dorothy's butt with her unbroken hand and pressed herself against Dorothy.

The blond caressed Dorothy's breast over her shirt. "We'll make sure of that." And kissed her softly on the neck.

The car keys fell down on the floor again. Dorothy didn't have time to scream.


	21. Scene TwentyOne

Duo glared at the crowd of zombies that were blocking the way between them and the helicopter. It seemed like the whole town had turned into zombies and they had come now to these labs, looking for the last survivors.

"There are too many of them," Wufei said. "We can't fight them all."

"We can take this truck instead and use the roads to leave town," suggested Trowa.

"Yeah, because that worked out so well the last time." Duo rolled his eyes. "Besides, look around, there are vehicles all around us, we are boxed in."

Heero checked his gun. "We fight our way through the zombies and try not to get bitten."

"Easy for you to say," Howard grumbled. "Some of us are too old for this."

"Hey, Quatre," Duo asked, turning to where the blond was putting a gun on the back of his jeans, "can't you just do your zombie king thing and clear the way?"

"Zombie king?" Quatre looked amused for a moment before biting his lower lip. "There are too many of them." He closed his eyes but opened them quickly. "I can try but I won't be able to take all of them down. "

"Are you okay to do this?" Trowa asked. Duo had to smile. The actor sounded nothing like he did on his movies but Duo could plainly hear the concern in his voice.

"Sure." Quatre gave a smile. "Be ready to go as soon as they drop. The others might be dazed for a second and it will give us an advantage." With that he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

This time Duo was able to see how Quatre's brow furrowed in concentration and slowly the glow they had seen earlier that night started to surround him as if it was being expelled by his skin. It was faint at first, almost as if it was nothing but a trick of the light but seconds later it was obvious that it was no illusion at all.

"They are down!" Wufei announced.

Duo hesitated just until he saw Trowa pulling Quatre out of the truck before he jumped out himself, a gun ready in his hand. At least half of the zombies were down, still and unmoving, like dead bodies were supposed to be. Duo shot three zombies before they were even spotted. Wufei had run ahead and was busy taking down anything that was on his way. Heero was beside Duo and they fell into a familiar rhythm, covering each other and killing the disgusting putrid things bent on killing them.

Quatre and Trowa had split at some point. Quatre wasn't glowing anymore and was holding his own very well. Trowa was slightly behind him. A blonde haired zombie girl moved towards Trowa, almost tripping on her own guts. She looked quite awkward, thought Duo, not pulling off the zombie look at all. She seemed determined to get Trowa but before Duo could do anything Trowa had shot her.

Duo killed another zombie he recognized as old lady Fisher and quickly reloaded his gun. He fired two more shots, a couple of policemen he hadn't really ever liked, and then heard a ring among the noises of the gunshots and the snarling of the zombies.

"Yuy," Heero's voice said after a moment.

Duo turned to Heero with an incredulous look. "You have a phone? You're answering a call right now? Where the hell did you hide that?"

Heero shot three zombies, not taking the phone away from his ear, and made a hand signal for Duo to wait.

Duo grumbled. They were fighting fucking zombies, how important could that call be?

Wufei was almost at the chopper with Howard who had apparently managed to stay alive and run quite fast towards their destination, despite his complains. Trowa was a little behind, but not too far away and Quatre was at Heero's other side, the phone having apparently also gotten his attention.

Heero closed his phone and put it inside his pocket. "The government decided to take action," he said in a grave voice. "They are bombing Little Town."

As it turns out the call was pretty fucking important. Who would have thought?


	22. Scene TwentyTwo

Wufei had managed to hear, even amongst the noise of the battle, Heero's statement. The town would be destroyed. It would find its end thanks to the research Wufei had participated in. He was partly responsible for the killing that would soon take place.

A zombie jumped at him, a teenager missing a hand. Wufei raised his gun but it was too late. The zombie's head exploded and its brains scattered all around, staining Wufei's clothes with blood and gray matter.

He glanced back to see Howard smiling and waving his gun. "So you really weren't bitten, uh?" said the old man. "You will if you don't start paying attention." He shot another two zombies and turned his back on Wufei.

"We need to move," Heero said, catching up to Wufei. "The town will be bombed in five minutes."

"How do you know," Wufei questioned, this time not allowing himself to get distracted from the fight.

Heero changed magazines quickly. "I have my sources," he answered.

"And couldn't they have told you a little earlier?" Duo grumbled. "Five minutes isn't very long to escape the zombies, start the helicopter and fly away from the blast range."

"I'll be tight," Heero admitted.

"Five minutes is plenty, right, movie star?" Howard was grinning while he fired. "You've escaped from inside a volcano about to erupt in under five minutes before."

"Melting Heat, right?" Duo put two bullets in a couple of old zombie lady's heads. "Great movie!"

"Quatre, couldn't you shut them all down?" Trowa asked, completely ignoring Howard and Duo.

"Yeah, that'll be a lot better than being blown up along with our smelly zombie friends." Duo was frowning and taking out his anger on all the zombies that approached him.

"It would be an effective way to stop the threat," Wufei agreed.

"I can't now. I don't have he strength and even if I did, there are too many and all over town." Quatre fired three quick shots. "I can't reach them all."

"There can't be any left alive or we risk the infection to spread beyond this town," Heero said.

They were all quiet for a moment. Wufei knew this was his fault. If he hadn't lost the samples he could have tried to manufacture a cure, an antidote that could have maybe even saved a lot of the infected people. Little Town wouldn't be destroyed and so many lives wouldn't be lost, but it was too late for that now. The samples were gone and their time was running out.

"We need to reach that helicopter soon." Howard fired his gun but nothing happened. "Shit, I'm out. Of course I'm out first. I'm gonna die here just because I'm the oldest."

Duo shot the two zombies approaching Howard. "Shut up, old man, and get behind me. I'll cover you."

"Aw, kid, I didn't know you cared." Howard took cover and let the others protect him.

They were almost at the helicopter. Wufei shot three more shots. His gun was empty and he was out of spare magazines. If he only had his sword with him now... It had been a clan sword and if he survived this his clan wouldn't be happy that he had lost it.

"Get behind me," Heero said and took out two zombies.

Moments later Trowa was out too and took cover behind Quatre.

"Run for it!" Duo said when they were almost at the helicopter.

Wufei took a deep breath and ran without looking back.


	23. Scene TwentyThree

Trowa jumped inside the helicopter only seconds after Quatre. Quatre and Heero were crouching by the helicopter's door, shooting at any zombie that came too close, but they were being careful with their rounds. Wufei was already inside with Trowa, and Duo followed with Howard moments later.

Duo threw his gun at Howard and immediately moved to the pilot's seat. He bumped into Wufei who'd had the same idea.

"Move, I'm flying."

"Why should you fly?" Wufei crossed his arms over his chest. "I don't know how much experience you have but I'm confident I can do a better job."

"Come on! I used to fly cargo planes, okay? I'm good enough. You are a scientist, for crying out loud."

"The Dragon Clan taught me everything I need to know," Wufei said, sounding insulted.

"Since this is a military operation," said Heero from his spot by the door, "I should do the flying."

"This isn't a military operation," Trowa said. "I can fly. I learned for one of my roles."

"And as we've witnessed everything you did in the movies applies flawlessly in a real life combat situation," Heero retorted.

"You know," Quatre spoke while shooting a zombie, "I've flown helicopters very similar to these before. I quite enjoyed my flying lessons before I ran away from home. Father had his own helicopter. He didn't care much for traffic. I can pilot."

"We all know I'm the superior pilot," Heero said.

"Now wait there, Heero," Duo interrupted. "I know you're not suggesting you're better than me!"

"The Dragon Clan only trains the best."

"I learned to pilot from qualified people. I did have to fly a real helicopter for Sky Inferno," Trowa pointed out.

"I'm really quite good and I've missed it. I should have the chance since who knows when I'll get to fly again," Quatre said. "Besides, I saved you from the zombies before so you owe me."

"We rescued you from the evil looking chair thingy!" Duo pointed out. "And I clothed you and Trowa, so you all owe me."

"I came back to save you," Heero interjected. "I win. "

"This isn't—"

"I should—"

"You can't—"

"Stop it!" Howard yelled, effectively ending the discussion. "The zombies are coming. The town will be destroyed in less than five minutes and you are a having a 'who can fly better' discussion." He shot a zombie that was getting too close to them. "No wonder they only have one pilot in the movies… Now you will settle this as civilized men with rock paper scissors."

The others blinked.

"I'm a bit busy at the moment," Quatre said, taking out two zombies.

"Then you and Heero should be mature enough to know you are needed as marksmen and not as pilots right now," Howard said.

Quatre pouted. "Fine."

Heero grumbled and nodded.

"Now you three," Howard looked at Wufei, Duo and Trowa, "make this quick."

Duo lost the first round and with a curse he took back his gun from Howard and went to help Heero and Quatre keep the zombies at bay.

Trowa and Wufei tied twice until Wufei beat Trowa's rock with paper and not wasting another moment jumped quickly on the pilot's seat. Howard sat on the copilots' and seconds later the helicopter was starting, the helix gaining speed.

"Hang on," Wufei said and the helicopter lifted off.

The zombies on the ground snarled, watching their last meal fly away.

"Move it," Heero said, looking at his watch. "We don't have much time."

They gained altitude and Wufei started to maneuver the helicopter away from the town. A second later two fast planes soared by them.

Duo watched them pass and then looked down at the town below. "Good bye, Little Town."


	24. Scene TwentyFour

O. was the last to open his eyes which irritated him, even though he could tell by the look of the other scientists that he hadn't been too far behind them.

"He had never done that before," said J., standing up and glancing at the now empty exam chair.

"No. We should have administered the drugs as soon as he was back," H. said. "We made a mistake."

"One we need to rectify," O. added. "If we want to succeed in our investigation we need the subject."

"If he hasn't been infected yet." S. was looking out the door.

G. moved quickly to the door. "Seems like the infection has reached us."

O. headed for the door as well. Five infected humans were walking slowly towards them. If they were inside the laboratory buildings and most importantly inside this area it could only mean that their paid protection had failed. The whole operation had been jeopardized.

"This seems to be the end." H. smiled. "Our brilliant plan has found its fault."

"Not yet," J. said. "We can continue our work even if we are infected."

The scientist considered this option quietly.

"We still don't know all the side effects," said S.

"They will be lesser than death." G. sounded exasperated.

"I'll be death in a way," O. pointed out.

"But not total death. We can find a way to counter the other unpleasant side effects later," J. insisted.

"Who wants to do the honors?" G. asked.

"I will." O. stepped through the door and walked determinedly towards the infected humans.

The sound of roaring planes could be heard. O. stopped walking.

A deafening sound engulfed the area and the sky lit red and yellow. The earth shook and opened. Hot air melted flesh and burnt concrete. Glass shattered, constructions crumbled. No one had time to scream.

Little Town was no more.


	25. Scene TwentyFive

The explosion shook the helicopter violently. Quatre threw himself against one of the walls and held on to a small handle tightly. The door was still open and he didn't want to fall down. It was a few moments before Wufei could regain control of the aircraft and stabilize it into a regular flight again. Quatre kept his eyes shut and took long deep calming breaths.

They were gone.

He couldn't feel the unnatural presence of the zombies; where that had been pressing on Quatre's empathy now there was only a void and Quatre felt guilty of the relief that came with not being able to sense them anymore. A hand was pressed on his shoulder and Quatre opened his eyes to see Trowa sitting next to him, a worried expression on his face.

"Does it hurt?"

Quatre thought about it for a moment. It had, the moment of the explosion it had hurt but then it was like if a horrible pressure was finally lifted and Quatre could breathe again. It had been a year since he was able to use his empathy and this was the first time he could without the weight of the zombies pressing down on him.

"No. It's okay," Quatre said finally.

Trowa's expression relaxed but he didn't move his hand away from Quatre's shoulder. Quatre allowed himself to smile when he felt the caring coming from Trowa. They had only met tonight but Quatre had felt an attraction for Trowa since the first moment and he knew his feelings were returned.

"This is like one of your movies," Quatre said.

"The zombies?" Trowa asked.

"Us."

Trowa frowned. "Why?" He thought about it for a second and then said, "In the movies I usually say something like 'Now kiss me before the world ends again' and there's a sentimental music and the camera zooms out."

Quatre laughed. "I mean us meeting. It's like the movies."

Trowa raised an eyebrow, then gave Quatre a dumb look and said in his best movie star voice: "There had to be a feud between you and your father, crazy scientists wanting eternal life, a zombie apocalypse and 'Mystery Lanes' being filmed in Little Town for us to meet."

Quatre shook his head, amused. "Those lines might work in the movies, Trowa, but they don't fit you in real life."

"I've never wanted to say something like that in real life," Trowa confessed.

"Do you want to now?" Quatre asked carefully.

Trowa nodded slowly.

"Then do it," Quatre prompted. "In your own words."

Trowa smirked and Quatre could have kissed him just then. "There are no zombies around."

Quatre smiled. "I've noticed." He straddled Trowa and leaned over to whisper in his ear. "I owe you a kiss." And he pressed his lips softly on top of Trowa's. He took his time parting his lips, tasting Trowa slowly and letting Trowa taste him.

It wasn't like the movies. There was no music but the sound of the helicopter, no camera to zoom out and no beautiful landscape on the background. It was just them… and it was the best kiss they'd ever had.


	26. Scene TwentySix

Heero sat perfectly straight on one of the narrow helicopter benches. Duo was sitting beside him and both had their eyes trained on Trowa and Quatre.

"Cute," Duo said when they finally kissed. "The movie star always gets the girl, or boy."

Heero moved his eyes away from the new couple and focused on Duo. "I'm the hero, I should get the boy too."

"First of all," Duo said, standing up and leaning over Heero, "you are not the hero just because you came back, because that would make me the damsel in distress and I don't look that well in a dress."

"Hair like Rapunzel," muttered Heero.

Duo glared. "Second, you already got the boy way before Trowa, unless by 'the boy' you mean Quatre, and if that's the case I might be forced to throw you off this helicopter."

Heero put his arms around Duo's waist. "You are the boy."

"And third," Duo poked Heero in the head with his index finger. "I'm no boy. I'm a guy."

"Fine," Heero said, looking up at Duo. "You are the guy."

Duo leaned down to kiss Heero on the lips. "And you better remember that."

Duo sat again on the bench but leaned his head on Heero's chest and extended his legs in front of him. "Um, Heero…" Duo said after a moment. "You meant it about no leaving, right? I won't have to wait till Godzilla attacks or something to see you again, right?"

Heero's fingers were playing with Duo's braid. "Actually," he said, tickling Duo's cheek with the end of his own braid, "I thought you were coming with me."

Duo's eyes widened. "With you?"

"You'll need a place to stay," Heero explained.

"Oh, right." Duo's expression saddened slightly. "I'm homeless now. No gas station, no car, no bed, no clothes…"

"You have me," Heero said. "And I have all those things." He paused. "Except the gas station."

Duo laughed. "I really liked that car, though."

"We'll get you another one."

Duo leaned his head back to look at Heero. "Do you really want to live with me?"

Heero leaned down, covering Duo's lips with his own for a long kiss. He had Duo again after all those years and this time there was no force in the universe that would make him give that up again. What he had done before was a mistake but he couldn't change that, all he could do was make sure he would never make that mistake again.

Duo grinned. "I guess that's a yes." He kissed Heero on the corner of his lips. "And I guess I'm not homeless anymore."

"Never," Heero said and kissed him again.


	27. Scene TwentySeven

"Now if you would kindly drop me off in that small island, I'll be on my way."

Wufei gave Howard a look. "You are staying in a deserted island?"

"It's not deserted, kid. There is a lovely village and a small resort. I've been there before and always wanted to come back. This is my chance."

"And what are you gonna do there, Howard?" Duo asked, apparently having managed to disentangle himself from Heero long enough to hear Howard's words.

"Play the ukulele for the tourists," Howard answered seriously.

"The ukulele?" Duo asked slowly.

"Yes. I hear they tip well."

"Howard, you're seriously not asking us to drop you in a random island so you can play the ukulele!" Duo was glaring at Howard now.

"Kid, I'm old. It's time for me to retire." Howard smiled. "I think I've earned it so bring this bird down, science boy."

The old man seemed sure enough of what he wanted so Wufei started descending.

"This is absurd!" Duo said.

"I'll miss you too, kid." Howard lowered his sunglasses enough so Duo could see him wink. "Come visit sometime. I'll play the ukulele for you free of charge."

The helicopter touched down in a small clearing by a village.

"Well, have fun!" Howard said and climbed out of the helicopter before anyone could stop him.

"Where is he going?" Heero asked Duo.

Duo just looked at Howard for a moment and then smiled and shook his head. "To play the ukulele… it's okay, Wufei, lets go."

The helicopter took off and Howard waved at them before heading for the village.

"Is he going to be okay?" asked Quatre, taking Howard's place on the copilots seat.

"He'll be fine," Duo said. "He's a crazy old man but he can take care of himself."

"Now what?" Trowa was standing behind Quatre's chair, a hand firmly placed on Quatre's shoulder.

"I'm taking us to the mainland, other than that…" Wufei let the sentence hang. He had no idea what they were doing next.

"I guess you're out of a job now, uh?" Duo asked. "That's two of us."

"Three," Trowa said. "I'm done with the movies."

"What?" Duo looked at him. "You can't do that! I was really hoping for Death with a Vengeance 4!"

"Three of those are more than enough," Heero said.

"I never really liked being a movie star," Trowa explained, ignoring Heero's comment. "I want to do something else now."

"Like what?" Duo asked. Trowa's only answer was a shrug.

"I don't have anywhere to go either," Quatre commented. "I'm not going back home, I ran away from there and the apartment I had before they took me probably isn't there anymore."

They all remained quiet for a moment until Heero broke the silence. "I have a job for you," he said.

"For who?" Wufei asked.

"All of you." Heero fixed each of them with a look. "I work freelance but I could use a team, one I can trust. I think we work well together."

"A team?" Quatre asked slowly. "More zombies?"

"Hopefully not," Heero said.

"You need a movie star in this team?" Trowa gave Heero a look.

"No," Heero answered truthfully, "but you could be of great help. I've seen what you can do and it's not all movie crap."

They held each other's gaze for a moment before Trowa nodded once.

"I accept," Wufei said. "I'm done working for evil corporations."

"You know I'm going." Duo gave Heero a kiss. "I wouldn't dream of letting you go on missions alone. Not now that I have you back."

"Quatre?" Trowa's voice was hesitant. He had already agreed but Wufei had the feeling that if Quatre refused he would change his mind.

"Yes," he smiled. "A team sounds wonderful."

"Hell yeah! We'll be the best, most feared team ever!" Duo grinned. "We need a name."

Wufei groaned.

"Like what?" Trowa asked.

"Zombie killers?" Duo suggested.

"No," Heero said immediately.

"What about Gundam?" Quatre asked. He was looking down at the control panel where the word "Gundam" signaled the mark of the electronic equipment.

"Gundam, uh?" Duo tested the name. "Team Gundam. It's not bad, not bad at all."

Wufei sighed and Heero agreed with a nod.

"Team Gundam," Trowa said softly after a while. "Sounds like one of my movies."

"Um…" Duo coughed. "Maybe we don't need a name after all…"


	28. Scene TwentyEight

In an old deserted highway, under the pale moonlight three figures walked along the road. Walker slowed down his truck as he approached them. There were three women, two longhaired blonds and a brunette with spiky hair.

The truck slid to a stop and walker rolled down the passenger window. "Do you need a ride?" he asked, putting on his most charming smile.

The girls didn't answer, didn't even look at him. "Is everything okay?" Walker asked, worried.

One of them whimpered.

Immediately walker opened his door and exited the truck. He walked around the truck to stand in front of the girls and gasped.

He could see them now, their skin was greenish and their eyes dead. They had open wounds and broken bones but they didn't seem to notice those. They were smiling at him, twisted smiles with thin white lips.

Walker took a step back.

"Where are you going, hon?" asked the brunette, walking towards him.

"You offered us a ride and we plan on taking it." The fairer of the two blonds was leering at him.

He could smell them now; they smelt like dead.

The brunette looked at the one who hadn't spoken yet. "Do you want to keep him, Lena?"

"No, I don't like him that much, let Dotty play with him." Lena put her thin bony arms around the brunette and they both watched him with their empty eyes. "You know how she likes to play."

Dotty licked her lips and a predatory smile appeared on her face. Walker took another step back.

"There's no use in running, Pet," Dotty said. "You are mine now." A strong cold hand wrapped around Walker's wrist. He tried to pull free but Dotty pulled him towards her.

"You'll like it, hon," said the brunette.

Walker felt rough and dry lips touch his.

"In fact," Lena's voice said as Walker took his last breath, "you'll thank us forever."

On the radio, inside the truck, music could be heard and a woman's voice sang softly.

_"…I'm always walking after midnight_

_Searching for you…"_

* * *

***roll credits***

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see the really cool art for the fic made by the talented **Porcelain**, go [here](http://pics.livejournal.com/misanagi/pic/0009rfg9).


End file.
